Seduction
by Konoto
Summary: Las personas o aman demasiado u odian demasiado, al descubir que detras del odio se escondía en sentimiento mucho mas profundo, y la sedución es la única manera de que descubras ese sentimiento. TraizXZechs TrowaXQuatre. Yaoilemon...


Ejemm... u.u ejemm... bien, primero que nada: Hola, un gusto para aquellos(as) que no me conocen, Konoto-chan, para serviros... nn, aquí os traigo mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, espero que os guste, comencemos...

**Advertencia:** bien, este fic no es apto para homofóbicos, blah, blah, bla... ya estáis advertidos... contiene en su mayoría yaoi y lemon, así que no me hago responsable de lo que estéis a punto de leer, he dicho!.

**Disclaimer:** Bien, bien, Gundam Wing no me pertenece, no hago este fic con fines lucrativos, además fuera mío, creen que estaría aquí escribiendo un apestoso fic? ò.ó.

**Parings:** principal: TraizXZechs... sé que esta pareja no es muy común, ya que sólo he leído uno o dos fics que la tienen, así que me decidí por esta, además de que es una de mis favoritas; parejas secundarias: 03X04 y un poquito de 01X02...

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, si usted lector encuentra el contenido de este fic ofensivo hacédmelo saber, así como vuestros comentarios, aclaraciones, sugerencias, preguntas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas (o.o), reclamos... en los reviews por fa...

**Seduction**

By: Konoto-chan

**Chapter I: First step…**

La paz y la tranquilidad reinaban tanto en la tierra como en el espacio, la guerra al fin había terminado, (Konoto-chan: se me ha olvidado, este fic sucede después del último capitulo del anime...), tanto en las colonias como en todos los países terrícolas, la guerra había dado paso y abierto la puerta hacia una nueva era, hacia los tratados de paz entre las colonias y la tierra.

Los soldados que murieron... aquellos valerosos seres humanos que dieron sus vidas en la lucha por la paz, murieron felices sabiendo que, según sus ideales, hacían lo correcto, que serían recordados por haber luchado incansablemente por lo que tantos otros no habían podido lograr, hasta estos momentos.

Pero... se dice que conseguir la paz es fácil, pero mantenerla?... para eso existían los Preventer, había dicho Wufei. Desde el incidente con Marimeia, se había tenido mas cuidado, la seguridad se había vuelto mas rigurosa y se tenía un control estricto de quien salía y quien ingresaba a las colonias espaciales, se vigilaban todos los movimientos o situaciones sospechosas.

Los Gundams fueros destruidos, y ahora los pilotos llevaban una vida normal, en lo que se puede catalogar como tal, (Konoto-chan: ejemm... Traiz nunca murió, por aquello de las dudas...).

Era un día nuevo, un día mas de rutina, una rutina que con el paso de los días se volvió extremadamente aburrida, lo cual estaba apunto de cambiar drásticamente.

Tres personas caminaban tranquilamente por los largos y amplios pasillos de aquella gran empresa que era Oz, la cual había hecho hasta lo imposible para limpiar su nombre en estos dos años, logrando su cometido maravillosamente.

--Crees que realmente todo resulte como lo previmos?.-preguntó el mayor con voz dudosa, se podría decir que casi temerosa.

--Claro que si... aunque no lo creas, no le eres tan indiferente.-dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa.

--Tu crees?.-preguntó asombrado, y algo nervioso ante el pensamiento.

--La gente u odia demasiado o ama demasiado.- comentó seriamente el castaño.

--No estoy muy seguro de que eso se aplique en mi caso.-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

--Claro que si, por que no?.-expresó animadamente el rubio.

--Quatre tiene razón.-secundó el castaño.- A Heero y Duo les funcionó, no es así?.-afirmó.

--Lo sé...-dijo con una imagen mental de aquellos dos y rápidamente se formó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.- Pero ese par es un asunto completamente distinto.-

--Mismas situaciones, diferentes rostros...-dijo de forma casi indiferente, recibiendo de Traiz una mirada algo incrédula y de Quatre una sonrisa cariñosa.

--Ya llegamos...-anunció Traiz deteniendo su caminata y observando la puerta al final del pasillo.

--Emmm.. Disculpe...-dijo Quatre intentando llamar la atención de la joven secretaria que estaba sentada tras un amplio escritorio color caoba.

--Eh?... o/./o... S-si?... e-en que puedo ayudarlo?...-Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada la pobre mujer.- Kakoii na! (1).- Dijo para sí misma.

Nunca en su vida había visto a una persona así: el joven era alto, algo mas que ella, tenía una piel blanca, que se veía suave y delicada al tacto, y sus ojos... jamás había visto algo parecido, eran de un color aqua y tan bellos, y su rostro era igual o superiormente bello, su cabello era de un rubio claro, algunos mechones caían gráciles sobre su rostro, dándole un aire de inocencia; delgado, alto, bello y tenía una voz suave y tan linda...

--Eh... Disculpe... Se encuentra bien?.-preguntó Quatre con voz dudosa.

--E-eh?... S-si, si!.-dijo como pudo la joven.- E-etto... él... yo... verá...

--La estas poniendo nerviosa, Quatre.- le dijo Traiz sonriendo amablemente.- Esta Zechs en su oficina?.-preguntó

--Oh... verá... hoy es mi primer día trabajando aquí y no lo he visto llegar, está en su oficina, pero no ha salido en todo el día... n/n.-dijo la joven.- Hace mas de tres horas que me indicó que no le pasara ninguna llamada ni que dejara entrar a nadie.-especificó.

--Oh... que lástima.-dijo sarcásticamente Traiz.-Tengo algo muy importante que tratar con él.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta y girando la perilla.

--No, espere!... no puede hacer eso!.-dijo parándose de su lugar e intentando detenerlo, siendo parada por Trowa, el cual sólo negó silenciosamente.

--Pero...

--No te preocupes...-La tranquilizó Quatre.- es un asunto entre Ellos dos.-le dijo sonriendo.

--H-hai... o/./o

--Aunque tomando en cuenta las circunstancias... Traiz debería prepararse para un rechazo rotundo de parte de Zech... y tal vez ser abofeteado por él.-dijo Trowa mirando fijamente la puerta que ya se había cerrado.

--Ya veo u/./u.-suspiro, sentándose de nueva cuenta tras el escritorio.-T-tomen asiento por favor.-ofreció, señalando los cómodos sillones que estaban cerca frente al escritorio.

Al otro lado de la puerta...

--Creí que había dicho que no dejaran pasar a nadie.-dijo Zech sin desviar la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

--Ni siquiera a mi?.-preguntó Traiz sonriendo de lado coquetamente.

--Ni a ti ni a nadie.-dijo fijando sus ojos azules en el castaño.-Qué quieres Traiz?.-preguntó dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

--Oh, nada e especial.-dijo poniéndole seguro a la puerta sin que el rubio siquiera lo notara.

--Entonces?.-preguntó intentando conservar la paciencia, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

--Y a te lo dije.-objetó acercándose lentamente.

--No estoy para tus juegos, tengo un ajunta en media hora, así que con tu permiso.-dijo tajantemente, levantándose de la silla.

Y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano se posó sobre esta, impidiendo así que saliera de la habitación.

--Qué crees que haces?.-preguntó ofuscado.- Quítate.-ordenó intentando quitar el brazo de Traiz de la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que el castaño era algo mas alto que él.

--No.-respondió mirándolo de forma seria, con un brillo en sus ojos que el rubio jamás había visto.

--Por que no?.-preguntó ya enojado, pero su enojo se transformó en incertidumbre cuando miró a Traiz a los ojos.- T-Traiz?…

--Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, por eso estoy aquí.-dijo acorralando al rubio entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

--……-el otro sólo se quedó cayado esperando.

--Yo… sabes?... desde hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que no te odio.-dijo suavizando su mirada notablemente.- Comprendí que no es odio lo que en realidad siento por ti, Zechs.-le dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla blanca del rubio.- Es amor…-

--Que!.-dijo abriendo ampliamente sus ojos azules.

--Que te amo.-le dijo suavemente, sonriendo.

--Que?... pero, me odias, te odio…-

--No más.-le dijo el castaño dando una caricia en el labio inferior del rubio.- Serás mío…-le susurró suavemente al oído.

Acto seguido lo tomó delicadamente por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, impresionándose con la belleza de aquellas orbes azules; para seguidamente plantar un dulce beso en sus labios.

Øøøøøøøø Øøøøøøøø Øøøøøøøø Øøøøøøøø Øøøøøøøø

Øøøøøøøø Øøøøøøøø

Bien hasta aquí por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer…


End file.
